elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lexicon
Looks like a Daedric artifact. I really don't understand how this isn't mentioned that it clearly looks of Daedric origin. Plus the one npc mentioning "hearing" it further confirms its possible nature and origin. I was very disappointed when finishing this quest. It didn't feel complete. There wasn't even any books or notes or anything to further explain it, but you're expected to learn enough from Septimus Signus. However, the one he gives you looks different from this Lexicon. It's also "convenient" that during the quest with him you are "confronted" by Hermaeus Mora during Discerning the Transmundane which further confirms the possibility. He is the Daedric god of knowledge and memeory whom resides in Apocrypha, place of forbidden knowledge. Perhaps he is collecting the Dwemer knowledge so it will remain "forbidden". So it remains to say that this Lexicon may be a corrupt or altered Dwemer Lexicon used to collect, alter, or destroy knowledge. Well theories aside, I wish Bethesda either 1. Didn't make the item look like that, or 2. Expanded on the item and/or quest a little. 02:04, August 13, 2012 (UTC)I.T. Your logic is fundimentaly flawed. "X looks like Y therefor it has relation to Y". Try using that logic in any real world realm of science and you'll be a laughingstock. Not everything the Dwemer made has to have the dull gold color scheme, it would be like saying everything humans make has to follow a specific color scheme, yet it doesn't. Evnyofdeath 03:01, August 13, 2012 (UTC) What a terrible rhetoric, lacking any real constructive criticism or proof to refute the theory. How does what I've mentioned have any less importance than the other trivia concerning resemblences of a device used Star Wars and a boss in another unrelated game. Why are you even attempting to throw real-world logic into my vanity theory over a fabricated universe, especially when such logic was already used in this article. Nice hyperbole though. Try to use evidence instead of emotions to express your opinion if you're that adamant against it. It's just an opinion, get off your high horse, and at least attempt to grasp the meaning of the words "possible" "may" and "wish" . 02:19, August 14, 2012 (UTC)I.T. While I agree that is seems Daedric, I don't think it is. The way I interpret it is this: The Lexicon had memories of centuries of Dwemer inscribed on it. Likely, it had their disappearance inscribed on it as well, while we would have know way of knowing since we cannot just browse through its memories like papers in a folder. The memories of the ones who came to steal it (From-Deepest-Fathoms in particular since she is the one to have actually gotten ahold of it) were inscribed on it, as seen in the quest through apparitions. The Lexicon given to you by Septimus Signus is blank, so it has nothing inscribed on it at all, thus, no glow. When it's used to contain the information held by the Elder Scroll, it has a blue patterned glow on it similar to the one used in Unfathomable Depths. The color could simply be how the Dwemer knew what type of information was inscribed upon the Lexicons. It's also likely that the information inscribed takes on a different ethereal manefestation dependent on the type of information it was (i.e. memories manifested in a red glow, while divine knowledge sure what else to call it manifested in a blue glow). Overall, though, we really have no idea. It's all just speculation and theory. ~On the wings of fire and devastation, I return. (talk) 05:28, August 21, 2013 (UTC)